Otherworldly Demon
by Magnificent Demon King
Summary: To pay off it's debt, and secure it's future entertainment, the Collective Unconsciousness, aka God has decided what to do with lelouch after Zero Requiem. It's not time travel- because that would be too boring. No, it's sending him to an alternate reality... where some things will be the same, and others won't even be close. I do not own Code Geass.
1. Prelude: A Demon's demise

A/N: So, I will admit I got some inspiration from [Rise of a New Moon], with you all have hopfully read before now. I was originally going to write this as a CG/DxD crossover, but Icy's story convinced me to make Lelouch tackle an Alternate Reality version of his world instead. I may send him to a different universe afterwards though, in a sequel. Oh, and I don't have a beta, so... I'm relying on Google Docs spell-check (Let me know if you see any errors, please & thank you).

* * *

 **Otherworldly Demon**

 ** _Prelude: A Demon's Demise_**

"I… destroy worlds…. to… create worlds…"

The last words of the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia, more commonly known as the Demon Emperor. Spoken as he bled out right next to his angel of a sister, who would go on to be known as Saint Nunnally, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

He say her say something, but he couldn't really make out what it was, probably demanding that he come back… after all, death was hardly an adequate punishment for the sins he had hanging over his head. He felt a sense of grim satisfaction as his vision began to darken. He'd done everything humanly possible to bring about a gentle world for her, and even several things that were beyond the abilities of even the most extraordinary mortals. He'd set all of the pieces up for her to take the reigns, and he had every confidence in her. She was his sister after all, and scarily perceptive on top of that.

Yes, he made mistakes... and done atrocious things to keep his plans operating. He deserved Hell, even he would admit that, so it was fortunate for him that Hell didn't exist.

Strangely, despite the seriousness of his assassination, and the profoundness of it as a point in history, his last thought was an Idle one.

 _It's almost a pity Hell doesn't exist…. I would likely end up dethroning Lucifer in my first decade there…._

And with that, a demon died.

* * *

The next time Lelouch opened his eyes, it was with surprise. He had expected to have been assimilated by the Collective Unconsciousness… so why did he still have his individuality and memories?

That was a question for later. For now, priority number one was to figure out where he was. It only took him a few seconds of looking around to Identify the familiar room. It was his bedroom at Ashford Academy…. Despite the impossibility of that. He was dead after all…. But maybe his home in the afterlife was supposed to take after somewhere important to him in life…..

" **Not quite**."

Lelouch spun around to see something utterly perplexing. In front of him was a women who defied common expectations. She was about an inch shorter than Lelouch, and seemed to be glowing. "Oh? A mind reader? Well then… where are we? I thought-"

The glowing women cut him off, " **I know what you thought. That you'd be immediately assimilated into me. And if you were a normal man, that would be exactly the case…. But you're not. As for where we are, this is within Cs World. I possess the memories of everyone who's ever died, and so, for me, creating something like this is child's play.** "

Lelouch nodded, absorbing that information and sitting down on the illusionary copy of his bed. He asked the question, inspired by her explanation, that was burning inside him- half expecting her to cut him off again. "Well… what's the verdict then? Let me guess: All of humanity doesn't want to merge with me?" It was the most likely answer, after all: the collective unconsciousness, aka: God, was the unconscious will of humanity… and who would want to merge with a Demon?

God chuckled, as she sat down on his computer chair. " **Not especially. There are two reasons you have not been assimilated. The first, is the fact that I owe you for saving me from your foolish parents and their Sword of Akasha- and yes, you did successfully use your geass on God, don't let it go to your ego. The second reason, is one of the things humanity has sought after ever since the days of rome. Entertainment. You are the most interesting human I've ever watched… and I've watched all of them. Therefore, I've decided that you are not done… and I don't think you'll mind**."

Lelouch reigned in his surprise, because he really didn't think that his Geass could actually work on God, and immediately after that, he also had to reign in his anger. He had watched his mother die and his sister be crippled, killed millions of people, robbed millions more of their free will, made Euphy commit a massacre before killing her, deceived nearly everyone he'd ever known, lost both Shirley in his arms, ruined Jeremiah's life and cost him his body, utterly destroyed suzaku while preventing him from just committing suicide, failed to grant his contractor's wish despite everything she had given him, and even used his geass on Nunnally! And God dared to call that interesting?! Lelouch almost lost it, and almost tried to punch God. He was so close to that line as he said, through clenched teeth, "And what do you have in mind?"

God smiled, " **I originally planned on sending you back in time, armed with the knowledge of the future, to give you a literal second chance. But, I decide that would be too boring. I'm going to send you to another world. A world very similar to your own… with a few differences**."

Lelouch, miraculously, managed to calm down while she spoke. "I'd prefer the time travel scenario…"

God giggled, and it somehow placed a lump of dread in lelouch's stomach. " **I know you would. But that would lead to a curbstomp, and you'd definitely get a happily ever after. But** ** _what_** ** _fun_** **would that be for** **_me_** **to watch?** "

Lelouch gripped his illusionary sheets hard as she once again mentioned his heart-wrenching life as fun to watch. "You are not what I was expecting when I thought of God."

That cursed giggle came back again. " **Of course not. I'm humanity's subconsciousness. All humans are selfish and desire cut others down for their own gain. If you think about it, I'm just as human than you are, Lelouch.** " Lelouch winced at that, acknowledging it in his mind to be true, and then she continued. " **However, like a great many humans do, I feel sympathy for your suffering- and that's part of what makes it interesting. Therefore, the world I'm sending you to is similar enough to your own that much of your knowledge will still apply and, despite the struggle it will present you, you will have a good chance at a mostly happy ending there**."

Lelouch finally calmed all the way down. God wasn't completely heartless, and he would have a fighting chance at a happy ending. "Alright then. Will anyone else remember this world?"

God shook her head, and stood up. " **No, you will be on your own there. Oh, and one more thing…. You won't have your Geass of Absolute Obedience**."

Most people would be disheartened to hear that, but for lelouch, one who understood what a curse it was, that was wonderful news. Still, he needed to know specifics, "I won't have my Geass? What will happen if I make a contract with the CC of that world? Does Geass exist in that world?"

God replied quickly, " **Geass does exist in that world, and the Codebearers will be the same as in your world… but when you make a contract with CC, you will receive a different geass. One I'm custom tailoring-** ** _just... for... you…_** "

She took a step closer to him, with each of the last three words, until she was less than a foot from him. She crouched down so she was eye level with him, and gave him a quick, chaste kiss. Lelouch fell over backwards in shock, sputtering, as God giggled again. " **I think you underestimate how many women thought you were gorgeous…. despite you regularly committing atrocities**." She stood back up, and waved her hand in front of her, and lelouch's vision started to darken. " **Remember, little Demon, I'll** ** _always_** **be watching...** "

* * *

A/N 2: The only reason the collective unconsciousness took the form of a women was because Lelouch is 100% straight, and there were enough people who subconsciously thought he was gorgeous that the collective unconsciousness wanted to kiss him... and since the collective unconsciousness is genderless, it took the form of a women to not wierd lelouch out.

A/N 3: Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: A Demon's Awakening

A/N: Here's the next chapter! 28 Follows, 17 favorites, and 8 reviews. I really wasn't expecting that after the last story I tried to start. A

Anyway, thank you DNA2337, DksDarkstrider, FlashDevil, Seithr-Kairy, llessep, and Zonegaming871 for favoriting!

Thank you Desodus, Doomgiver3, FalseExact, Fundin1, Lablade, LakasFictionFTW, OrchDork3879, Shiranai Atsune, WritingAmature604, einhartdegeminis12, inewbie, joshuaca925, kaostaijitu, perecrsn, shadowblack, shinewanna27199, and xxxOblivionxxx for following!

Thank you 00Zy99, CommanderFire, CreedMaster1715, Henri0812, Republic Che, Shadowoel, ashleygrusz, ewertondragon, Kal999, usernameialwaysforget, for doing both!

And a special thanks to CreedMaster1715, FalseExact, ewertondragon, MM Browsing, DNA2337, WritingAmature604, and two guests for Reviewing!

CreedMaster1715, FalseExact, ewertondragon, and Hmmm(Guest): Thanks! Interesting is the goal, so I hope it lives up to expectations.

MM Browsing: Well, here's more. He won't get his new geass for a while yet.

DNA2337: None of those are going to happen tbh. As for the part about him being a prince or not... you'll find out below.

WritingAmature604: I'm glad it makes sense. Well, it always made sense to me, but it's nice to hear it made sense to other people as well. It will be a very different story, or, at least I hope it will be. But yeah, as if it's even possible to get board of Code Geass. I'll try not to go OOC, and avoid plot holes. Feel free to call me out on it if I do lol. I don't think my grammer is that bad... is it?

James(Guest#2): LelouchxGod... ummm... probably not. (Not that I've fully decided on a pairing, mind you, but I don't think God is going to be an option here.)

Posted: 3/26/17

* * *

Otherworldly Demon

Chapter One: A Demon's Awakening

When Lelouch next opened his eyes, he found himself under silk bed sheets. He was warm, and felt the powerful urge to stay in bed. He gave in for around fifteen minutes, before he forced himself to come out from under the covers.

He immediately noticed several things, now that he was paying attention to the world. First, his hair was way longer than he'd ever had it. It was long enough to go all they way down to his shoulders. Second, he was wearing a set of white underwear. The only problem with that was that it was the wrong kind- he wasn't wearing boxers, he was wearing a set of white panties and a matching bra. A quick, almost panicked search revealed that 'little Lelouch' was gone… along with the family jewels.

His last two observations came, even as he began to despair about his new body. He was small. A lot smaller than he used to be. Lelouch idly estimated his body's age at around 9-10 years old. His last discovery was also the only one that wasn't about his current form- he was in his old bedroom in Aries Villa.

It took a good quarter of an hour for the fact that he was a girl in this universe to truly sink in, and the rest of the hour for him to accept it. After he had accepted that fact, her mind immediately conjured all of the ways this development could either help or harm her…. and she realized that this could very well be a boon, as well as a bane, depending on how she used it.

She got out of bed, and walked over to her wardrobe. Upon opening it, she noticed that much like Lelouch's wardrobe in her previous life, almost everything inside it was primarily black. She took out a simple outfit, and began to change into it. It was as she changed into this outfit that she realized she may have only had Lelouch's memories from her last life, but she had retained her procedural memory from this life. This was a wonderful development, because it meant she wouldn't have to learn things like how to apply makeup, dress herself properly in women's clothing, or take care of her Hygiene, that Lelouch had possessed no knowledge of.

After getting dressed, she looked around the room for anything that looked important. She struck gold on the bedside table, when she found her own diary. It had the name 'Lucina' embroidered on the front, so Lucina figured that must be her name in this world. She resolved to memorize the entire thing so she'd know about anything noteworthy she'd been involved in. For now, though, she just flipped to the most recent page. She paled upon seeing what she'd written the night before….

Today she had an audience with the Emperor to demand answers from him, at 10:30 AM….

And it was 9:24 AM.

* * *

She had immediately taken a rushed shower, because one needed to be at their best when meeting the Emperor, no matter how much they hated him. Luchina didn't know if she'd ever truly get used to having a set of female genitalia instead of the male version, and swore to slap God the next time they met for this. She then changed into a much more formal outfit, put on some light makeup, and did her hair quickly.

She called a driver, and was leaving Aries Villa at 10:10. By the time she got to the palace, it was almost 10:25, and it was another five minutes to get to the throne room. She arrived just in time, and nearly panting. Still, all that mattered was that she was there at 10:30.

The announcer at the door pushed it open for her. As soon as she was inside, he yelled out "Announcing Princess Lucina Vi Britannia, seventh princess, and Forty-third in line to the Imperial Throne of Britannia!"

Luchina walked towards the Emperor confidently, while ignoring the nobles present, but deliberately acting a bit nervous. After all, it would be abnormal for a child to come to demand something from the emperor, and not be at least a little nervous. Luchina didn't want to fall under any scrutiny, she just wanted to get exiled to Japan.

She had entertained the notion of remaining in pendragon as a princess, but not for long. While reading her diary on the car ride here, she learned that bastard had crippled Nunnally in this world the same way he had in her past life. She knew she wouldn't be able to take being a piece on his board for very long before she snapped, so it was best to follow the course of the story and get exiled so she could sooner bring about his death, and the death of his damnable 'brother' to.

Lucina recalled exactly what she'd said last time, and opened her mouth to say it all once again. "Your Majesty. My mother has passed away."

And the Emperor responded coldly, the same as in her previous life, "What of it? You sought an audience with the Emperor of britannia simply to tell me that?" He turned to one of his guards, "Send in the next one- I have no time to babysit a child."

Lucina, still following the script known only to her, ran halfway up the steps to his throne. "Father! Why didn't you protect Mother?! You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation! You should have protected her! And now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

The man on the throne cut into her rant harshly, "I have no use for weaklings! That is what it means to be royalty."

Lucina glared at him as she spoke next, with anger that didn't need to be faked. "Then I don't want to be your heir!" And she once again ignored the nobles as they expressed their shock. "I've had enough of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you!"

But the Emperor once again cut into her rant. "You are dead. You've been dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the cloths you wear? Your home, your food, your very life?! All of those I have given you! In short, you have never actually lived! And yet, you dare speak such foolishness to me!" He stood up, and took two steps towards her, so that he towered over her. This was the only thing she changed- she refused to suffer the humiliation of falling on her butt just because he moved towards her. "You are dead, you have no rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan in six days time. As prince and princess, you will serve as bargaining chips. Do you understand me?"

Lucina fell to her knee, and bowed her head. It looked like it was out of submission, but really, it was just to hide the demonic smile that she needed to let out for a few seconds. It had gone perfectly, word for word what had happened in her memory.

She replaced her mask, deliberately putting a few small cracks in it, letting all of the nobles see just a tiny bit of depression as she walked back out the door of the throne room.

No sooner did she get back to Aries Villa, then one of her few remaining servants came up to her and bowed. This servant was clearly not happy to be here, most likely wishing that he could have quit with the others. Unfortunately for him, it was a mandate for royals to have a certain number of servants until they came of age. Lucina wasn't even close to being of age, and the man had been slow in turning in his resignation. "Mistress, you received a call while you were out. They left a message, it should be on the phone in your mother's study." Lucina nodded curtly, and gave a careless wave of dismissal. If the servant couldn't hide his displeasure, then neither would she.

She made her way up to her mother's study as the servant scurried away. Her mother had a rather interesting study, by royal standards. There was a bookshelf on either side of the door, and each was full of books about warfare, or the philosophy of war. Everything from Sun Tzu's Art of War, to Zegard's Manual of Knightmare Tactics. Zegard was an employee of the Ashford foundation, and had used that knowledge to publish a manual that gave the military leaders a better idea of how to use them.

Each side room had two more bookshelves along each wall. These contained several things, but was mostly novels. There were several fantasy, historical fiction, science fiction, and more than a few romance (Read: Smut) novels. The last group was on the top shelves- way too high for Lucina to reach at ten years old.

But it was the rest of the room that was truly interesting. Marianne's desk was a custom job, and was in the vague shape of a Knightmare consol. There were no windows, instead there were two lamps in the corners just behind the desk. The lamp post itself was white, but the shades were dark purple- the same purple as the Ganymede Marianne was so famous for piloting. The light bulbs themselves were a slightly lighter shade of purple. The same slightly lighter purple as the carpet.

Behind the desk was a painting. It was an extremely detailed rendition of a double edged straight-sword, with the Britannian royal crest on the crossguard. Lucina hopped into Mariann's chair, and pressed the play button on the answering machine. Out of it came a woman's voice "Your Highness, Princess Lucina. I am Jenna, the pilot of the Vi Britannia's private airplane. His Majesty had bid be prepare to fly you and Lady Nunnally to Japan in six days. I'm calling to ask if you have any requests for in-flight entertainment and food. Please let me know at your earliest convenience, my Lady."

Lucina sat back in the chair and thought for a few minutes. When Lelouch had been faced with this situation before, he had seven days before his departure. Not that he'd done anything with it. He'd either been moping in his room, or sitting at Nunnally's bedside. Mostly the latter. But this time… Lucina would use her remaining time as a princess to her absolute advantage. After all, those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it… and she really didn't want to repeat Lelouch's history in this word.

The first thing she did was dig through Marianne's desk drawers until she found the one with Employee files inside it. Most of them had quit of course, but none of them had bothered to take their file's from Marianne's desk. In fact, they likely didn't even know Marianne had a copy of their files. Still, it didn't take long for Lucina to find the file she was looking for. It was labeled very clearly. Jeremiah Gottwald.

She set it on Marianne's desk, and opened it up. The first thing she realized, was that it was unbelievably detailed. There was a psych profile, a detailed biography, a table of his contact information, a list of his notable skills, several pictures, a list of his known associates and how he knew them, a short list of any businesses his family was dealing with, a list of the people he especially disliked and family enemies, and a list of his interests. Lucina wasn't sure if she should laugh or not at the fact that his top interest was Marianne herself.

Still, it had what she needed right now- his phone number. She picked up the landline, and dialed it, 0-3-73591. The first three number was the area code. It corresponded to the area of britannia they were in, and Pendragon was 0. All of those areas were divided up into a number of smaller numbered regions. Those regions weren't used for much besides the telephone service, but could be used to get the general area of somebody's registered residence.

It was almost surprising that Jeremiah managed to pick up only halfway through the first ring, but then again, he had a way of ignoring limits when it came to her….. "...Hello?" Despite the speed with which he picked up, his reply was rather hesitant, with what sounded to Lucina like a mixture of fear and hope in his tone.

She responded promptly, "Hello Jeremiah. This is Princess Lucina. I need you to stop by Aries Villa tomorrow…. say, 10:30?"

She could imagine his dumbfounded expression on the other end of the line, and had to hold back a chuckle. "O-of course, Your Highness. May I inquire of the reason?"

Seeing as how she intended to ask him to commit treason for her, she couldn't exactly tell him that over the phone. It wasn't secure. "No you man not. See you soon, Jeremiah." Following that, she hung up.

With that taken care of, she had more calls to make. She replaced Jeremiah's employee file back inside the drawer, and scoured the rest of the desk for Marianne's address book.

When she found it, she was surprised to find that it was huge. Upon closer inspection, however, she discovered why. Her mother had several hundred people's numbers and addresses, and most of them were either nobility or royalty. Which meant that they all had multiple registered residences, that no-doubt served as summer/winter/vacation homes, is a variety of Areas.

Fortunately, there was a section in the front that seemed to hold the numbers Marianne used the most. At the top of that list was Lucina's current target: Ruben Ashford's personal cell. 0-1-37580.

She dialed the number, and heard it ring a total of three times before Ruben picked up. She could detect a dose of curiosity in his weary voice- most likely curiosity about why he was getting a call from a Marianne's personal landline. "Hello?"

Lucina smiled when she head his voice. He had been more of a father to Lelouch than the Emperor had. His voice was a sound for sore ears after her audience this morning. "Hello Ruben, it's Lucina. How have you been?" As a fellow member of High Society,

Ruben's voice was a bit softer when he replied. "Hello Lucina. It's a pleasure to hear your voice. I've been about as well as can be expected…. given the circumstances. How are you holding up?"

It was likely still too soon for him to have heard about her exile, though she was sure he'd have found out in a few hours anyway. "Well…. I got exiled about an hour ago."

Ruben's voice had a lot of incredulity in it. "You what? Please, Lucina, I'm too old for such jokes."

She did her best to sound sheepish as she broke the news to him, "It's not a joke. I had an audience with the Emperor an hour ago, and got exiled. I demanded he explain why he called off the investigation into Mother's murder, and why he didn't protect her…. and he exiled me. I'll be going to japan as a political hostage."

There was silence for several seconds, as Ruben processed this, before he replied. "Well, there's nothing for it now. At least you weren't disinherited."

When he had first been exiled in her previous life, Lelouch had wondered why he hadn't simply been disinherited. It hadn't made sense until Britannia invaded Japan. After all, having a hostage that the enemy obviously doesn't care about wouldn't get them to lower their guard at all. Lucina imagined that it was the same situation here. "There is that. In any event, what plans do you have for the future?"

Ruben sighed loud, or close, enough for the phone to pick it up. "Well. I've been thinking of starting a school. I'm thinking Area 3. It's nice there, although I'm not sure it would be best for Milly to be raised there. Perhaps I'll build it in whichever part of the world becomes Area 11."

Lucina nodded, despite the fact that Ruben couldn't see it. "I'd suggest you go with the new Area 11. You could be the first prestigious school on the scene. Besides, Area 3 is the Drug Capital of Britannia, as I'm sure you know."

Ruben sighed again, "That was the main reason for my hesitation." The man paused shortly, before he asked his own question. When he did ask it, it was slightly hesitant and anxious. "How's Nunnally? I visited her the day after the attack, while you slept at her side. She didn't look good then… has she gotten any better? I wish I could visit more, but I'm been running on fumes doing what little damage control that I can." This Ruben had been one of Marianne's closest friends and allies, like in Lucina's last life. He'd been there when Lucina was born, and again when Nunnally was born. Even more, he'd visited Aries Villa almost monthly. He might not have been overly present in their lives, but he loved them like his own…. well, considering how his own son had turned out, he might actually love them more.

Lucina recited the information about Nunnally's recovery she'd gotten from her diary. As she did, as fresh wave of hatred for VV and the Emperor shot through him, as well as melancholy from the memories of the Nunnally from her last life. "She's getting better. She's still on life support, but they expect they'll be able to safely take her off of it in three or four days. I'm sure they told you that her legs were beyond repair. As for her hysteria induced blindness…. well, it hasn't gone away yet. The doctors can't predict how long it will take to go away… if ever."

Ruben sighed again. "It's going to be a hard road for her with disabilities like this. I know that you'll be there for her every step of it though."

Lucina once again nodded, "Of course I will. What kind of big br-sister would I be if I abandoned her?" She mentally cursed herself for that slip up, and hoped he hadn't noticed.

Luckily, it seemed that he didn't. "It's been good talking with you Lucina, but I have several mountains of paperwork that needs to be done. Goodbye."

Lucina gave a goodbye of her own, and hung up. That was most of what could be done for now. She pulled a pad of paper and a pen from one of the top drawers, and began making a list of what movies she thought would be the best for a blind girl to watch.

* * *

Several hours later, around midnight, Lucina was awakened by a frantic servant. She sat up groggily, the bedsheets pooling around her waist, and said "What? Calm down... What is it?"

The servant, a younger male who was pointedly averting his eyes, responded in a voice that was only slightly calmer. "Princess, there's a call for you in the study. It's from the hospital treating Princess Nunnally. The doctor calling said it was about her, and sounded really, really nervous. And sad to."

Lucina threw the sheets completely off her and ran towards her wardrobe. She had her outfit halfway on before she remembered that the servant couldn't leave until she dismissed him. She stopped dressing and turned to him. He was pointedly looking away from her, and was clearly heavily embarrassed. No sooner had she said "You may go," than he was gone. Down the hall towards whatever it was that he was doing before.

A part of Lucina's mind thought about why that servant had been soo embarrassed. She soon realized ghat it was because she was a Princ _ess,_ and not a _Prince._ Lucina had two decades of memories as a male, and about 16 hours with of being female. It truely wan't suprising that she hadn't cared about him being there.

She finally arrived at the study, and picked up the phone quickly. "Hello? It's Princess Lucina."

The voice she heard was the one that belonged to the doctor overseeing Nunnally's recovery. He was as the servant described; grave and nervous. "Your Highness, I'm sorry to wake you, but…. It's about Princess Nunnally…."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I gender-switched him. And note, I had switched from male pronouns to female pronounes as soon as he realized that he had become a she.

A lot of things are the same right now, but don't worry, there will be more changes in the future. Feel free to PM me with either questions or suggestions.

Oh, one more thing. I put up a poll on my profile about lucina's future geass. Please vote!

Review please!


End file.
